


In Trouble

by vmc0113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Corner timeouts, Discipline, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmc0113/pseuds/vmc0113
Summary: Tony and Bruce disciplineeach other when the other does something they wrote down, that was decided to be not ok.





	1. Bruce Runs Off

 Oh, Bruce, why did you do this. I can't help but ask myself. I pace back and forth outside our bedroom where I sent him, for the second time these past three days. First was only going to be corner time, but then he ran off. You see all he did to earn the first corner time was talking down to himself, which is not one of the big three rules for him. Running without talking to me, is, however, more so that he did it when he was being trusted to come to our room and stand in the corner. Was I being too hard on him, no I wasn't, stop it tony you both agreed on the rules and the consequences. I finally calm down enough to enter our room.

 "Come here Robert" I order.

 "Tony, please" he pleads. I didn't say anything to acknowledge his pleas, just started counting to five. I got to four before he did as asked. I sat on the bed and pulled him in-between my knees.

 "Tell me, Robert, why are you in trouble," I asked looking into his eyes, this was his only chance to keep his pants on, and I know he knew it. He shakes his head and starts to open his mouth to plead once more.

 "That was not a suggestion Robert David," I tell him sternly as I unbutton his pants.

 "Tony, please no let me keep them. I'll tell you please" he whines.

 "You are right you will," I say not pausing before pushing his pants down to his knees. He whimpers and stalls.

 " I ran off, without talking to you, Tony please" he goes for one more try.

 "Why did you run," I ask swatting his thigh as he tried to get free.

 "B-because you f-found out" Bruce stutters out.

 "Found out what Robert," I ask, the only reason I sent him to the corner was for being disrespectful to himself, why does he think I did it.

 "T-th-that I-I tested on my-myself," he said looking down. I stiffened that definitely was one of the big three, in fact, that was the top of the three big ones. He probably ran off because he had never broken that particular rule. I had implied that would earn him more than my hand or the hairbrush he was used to.

 "Let me tell you something Robert, I didn't find out. I sent you to the room to stand in the corner cause you talked down to yourself. Now that I do know, however, you will be getting one for that tomorrow, rest assured it won't be pleasant. That, does not by any means, make it ok that you ran, if you were scared you should have told me" I lectured as I pulled him over my lap, one hand on the small of his back, the other on his ass.

 SMACK SWAT SWACK

 I started with three to his upper right cheek

 

Bruce POV

 I just told on myself, owww. He is right though, and he would have found out eventually.

SMACK SWAT SMACK

ow ow ow. This is going to be a long (SMACK SMACK) ow spanking. Not even Ten swats in.

SMACK SWAP SMACK SWAT THWAP

OW ouch ahhh

 " Those last five only count if you can honestly tell me you were listening to me," Tony tells me. I don't bother answering I have no clue what he said.

 "That's what I thought, now listen, cause if I have to repeat myself again I will be doing so with the hairbrush. You (SWAT) do NOT(SMACK) runoff (SMACK SMACK) without TELLING(SWAT) me"  Tony lectures. oww ouch. could be worse. ow.

 "We HAVE (SWAT SWAT SWAT) had this TALK(SMACK) to MANY(SWACK) times" he continues.

ow, this is really starting to smart. 

 SMACK THWAP SWAT

ow aah ouch

SMACK SMACK SMACK SWAT THWAP SWAT SMACK

"Oww ouch please Tony owwah" I plead quietly it hurts oh my does it hurt.

"EVEN(SMACK) if you are in the WORST(SMACK SWAT) TROUBLE(SWAT SMACK SWAT) you have EVER(SMACK SMACK) been in. YOU(SWAT SMACK SWAT) DO (SWAT SWAT) NOT(SWATT SWAT) RUN (SMACK SWAT SWATT SMACK)" with this he lifts me up and pushes my boxers down.

"No Tony please I won't. never again please" I cry out but it is no use.

 SMACK SMACK SWATT SMACK SWACK. 

ow ow ouch ahhh. 

SMACK SLAP 

He pauses and moves to grab the brush he brought over.

 "No T-Tony I-I I'm listening p-promise" I beg, I will not survive tomorrow with this, please.

 THWAACK TWACK THWACK

 "IF(THWACK) THIS(THWACK) HAPPENS (THWAACK) AGAIN(THWACK THWACK) I assure you this will all be bare and with the brush. DO(THWACK) YOU (STHWACK) UNDERSTAND (THWACK TWACK WACK)" Tony says sternly.

 "Yeah yess T-Tony oww please" I outright sob.

 "Ten more" Is his only response before shifting one leg higher. I sob openly knowing what it meant.

 

Tony POV

Oh, Bruce, you are breaking my heart. I sigh heavily, before laying aim to his sit spots.

THWACK WHACK THWAP THWACK THWAP WHACK WHAP CRACK

And two to his thighs

SWACK THHWACK

I pull him into my lap and hug him.

"Shh Brucie its over, I hated it too, I know." I murmur rubbing his back.

 "Wh-What h-happens t-tomorrow, p-please d-don't I-it won't h-happen 'gain"

 "I'm sorry Bruce you know the rules and you broke them anyway. I might have to ask Eliza, I honestly don't know but, it won't be easy for either of us I can tell you that" I whisper caressing him.


	2. Bruce Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation of what happened in last chap

 Tony Pov

 I just got off the phone with Eliza, she thinks I should use my belt or a ruler. I know for a fact though that Bruce has too many bad memories with the belt for it to be a first-time offense for anything. She also said if we were not in a populated city that doesn't have many trees a switch would be an option. Ruler it is then, she suggested I give it a few test licks on myself, and if I really wanted to make an impression; give him some on his palm, no more than five on each. I test it on my hand, yowch that stung but not too much to be considered abuse.

 "You better be standing in the corner where I put you Robert" I inform dutifully. I hear a sniffle in response. I knew this had to be hard for him, I know it sure is for me. I walk into the room where he is standing just where I put him.

 "Ok Robert, come here and tell me why you're in trouble" I order. he turns around and sees the ruler, the starts shaking his head and backing up.

 "Tony please, I won't experiment on myself anymore, you don't have to use that" he pleads. I sigh and shake my head. He gives in and comes to me.

 "We agreed when we started dating that we would keep each other in line, and when one of us messed up; the other would step in. We made r-rules for each other, the most impor-important ru-rule you have for me is; no self experiment-experimentation" Bruce stutters out.

 "This is going to be different than our usual discipline, you're going to receive two swats to each hand and then we will go back to the norm, it will start and stay on the bare for the duration of the spanking. Do you understand?" I asked towards the end.

 

Bruce Pov

Tony tells me my sentence, and I can't help but think this is really gonna hurt. I am scared, what if he changes his mind about my worth, what if he decides- oww.

 "I know what you're thinking Robert, I will not change my mind. If you don't give up on me I can guarantee, that it will not go the other way. You are stuck with me" he tells me as I rub the area on my thigh that he swatted. Yup, I am utterly doomed.

 "I under-understand T-Tony" I answer his previous question.

 "Good. Now hold out your hand doesn't matter which one, they'll both get the same treatment" he instructs. I whimper but hold out my right hand. Tony grasps my wrist and tells me to flatten my hand out from its fist. Once I do so, he puts the ruler on my fingers and pushes down.  Then, he taps the palm of my hand, before flicking his wrist. Aah, my hand instinctively closes. It feels like a million ants decided to bite me.  I realize he is waiting for me to open my hand back up. This is agonizing to have to hold my hand out for him to smack, but I do so. He lets go, and by the time he is finished with the other hand, tears trickle down my face. Tony then sits down and gestures me to come over.

 "Alright, Robert lets get this over with shall we," Tony says.

 

Tony Pov

 Once he is positioned over my lap, bare bottom and all, I tap the ruler against his butt. I land three in quick succession all on the same part of his upper right ass cheek. I repeat on the other side. I move my way down, pausing at 18. I Pay sole attention to his right sit-spot.

 Thwack, Thwack, THWACK, THWACK, whack, wha-ack. 

 "ow, ow, ow" Bruce cries. I sigh and harden my heart, he could have really hurt himself, you know he has a paddle with your name on it, cause you do this way more often.

 Cra-ack, whack, THHWACK, whack, WHACK, CRa-ACK.

"OWW, AHH, To-ony. No more, move please, not there oww, fire please stop" he pleads. I move and give his left sit-spot the same attention.

 "OWWW, T-T-Tony, PLEASE" he begs. As I start giving his thighs the same attention, he starts kicking, trying to block it. I simply trap his feet with my leg, before continuing. I pause at look at his red bottom. I sigh and throw the ruler to the ground, then raise my hand and further punishing the so far neglected cheeks.

 "NOOO, T-To-Tony, s-s-sto-op" he hiccups. I stop and rest my hand on the well punished right sit-spot.

 "Alright Robert, tell me are you going to run from your spanking ever again," I ask.

 "N-n-no, T-t-tony" he answers. I nod and raise my hand.

 smack, Smack, SMACK smack, ssmack

 "OWW" Bruce cries.

 "Are you ever going to try to hide, something like this from me again" I implore.

"Nooo," he cries.

SSMACK Smack smack ssmack SMACK

"Are you ever going to put yourself in danger, by experimenting on yourself again?" I ask.

" OWWW, NOO, To-Tony" He pleads.

 "I Hope not, cause it will be worse if you do" I answer before giving him fifteen well placed swats all over his sore backside.

 

Bruce Pov

 

Oww, this really stings. I try and rub my bottom, but he swats my hand away before leading me back to the corner. Ugh, I loathe the corner. Aww man, at least pull my boxers up. Nope, no luck there.

 "No rubbing, you are going to stand there for ten minutes, then we can cuddle and talk about the rest of your punishment," he says. Rest of, no no no.

 "Relax no more spanking" he informs gently rubbing my back for a bit. I whine. Face it, Banner, you brought this on your self.  I squirm in the corner, shifting from foot to foot trying to alleviate the sting. Whimpers escape when all it does is spread the ache. Standing still is absolutely agonizing though cause it just builds the heat in the area you put pressure so you can stand without falling. My hands are itching to rub the pain out, actually, they may just itch cause the pain in the hands from those swats.

 It has to have been ten minutes by now, should I say something, maybe he got distracted. Come on it should be easy. Meditate. In two-three, Out two three. Ow, nope still very much hurts. This is evil, maybe I can tell Eliza on him, Nah she'd probably just chew me out. I wonder if she is where he learned this trick from or the multiple swats to one area thing.

 "Ok Bruce times up," he tells me. I rush to his side and whine, cuddles, I was promised cuddles. He sits me in his lap mindful of where he spanked and starts rubbing my back soothingly.

 "Shh Brucie, its over, no more. I have restricted your lab access to where, you cannot be in there without J or someone else with you, and J will monitor everything. Other than that you're forgiven, it's over" Tony murmurs gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should be in trouble next, why and how? do you think I should write them doing what gets them in trouble? Do you think I should include scenes where they are not in trouble?


	3. Tony in trouble with Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza spanks Tony for the Loki stunt, when he uses his untested suit, and gets tossed out the window. Bruce walks in at the end right before cuddles ensue, but until cuddles only Eliza know this.

 

"Sir if I may, Eliza is here and does not seem happy with you" Jarvis speak up through my music.

"Thanks, J let her in, and mute the music," I tell him. She must have found out about New York, I wonder what part she's upset about.

"What the actual hell, were you thinkin Antney Ewar Colin Stark. We have talked about using untested equipment and unfinished for that fact. You could have been killed, I understand the thing with the Nuke but this Antney is downright foolish. You do not have to take every risk in the world, you are a genius Lirota, but sometimes a downright idiot" Eliza lectured. I sighed.

"Sorry Zibaya, I wasn't thinking about that at the time," I told her honestly.

"Come here, Antney," She tells me.

"Come on Eliza I am to busy to do this and to old" I huff. She undoes the brakes on her chair and grabs my arm.

 

Eliza Pov

Really Antney, do we have to do this song and dance every time. I pull him over my lap and pulled the hairbrush from its place on my chair. He looks at me realizing that he just made the situation worse. I pushed his pants and boxers down.

"Eliza, not bare, please" He pleads with me but the look on his face told me he knew it was ultimately useless. 

" I am very dizzapointed in you Lirota, you know better than to tell me no when you are already in trouble, and you know you are never too old to be taken in hand," I tell him.

THWACK Thwack STHWACK Whack Thwack 

He gasps at the first swat then clenches his teeth. I do not plan on being too hard on him because he has not been in trouble in a while.

Thwack WHACK whack STHWACK thwack Whack Thwack WHACK THwack  SSTHWACK 

He starts to squirm. I simply tighten my hold and pull him closer in.

Thwack THWACK Thwack STHWACK STHWACK

"Ow, Eli-za please" he cries out. No matter how many times I have to do this it never gets any easier.

STHWACK THWACK WHACK SSTHWACK THWACK WHACK THWACK STHWACK THWACK WHACK

"AHH Please, I'm s-ss-sorry" he whines. I Focus on his left sit spot.

THWACK THWACK TTTHWACK STHWACK TWACK WACK WHACK WACK THWACK Thwack

"AAH AHH OOWWCH" he cries. I hardened my heart and repeat on the other sit spot. Once I start evening out more towards his thighs, I see someone with the nametag of Bruce Banner.

WHACK THWACK WHACK

"Are you going to use untested or unfinished equipment again?" I ask.

"Noooo Please" He pleads.

"Good, you won't like what happens if you do," I Say laying seven more down, before pulling his boxers up and pulling him into my lap for cuddles. He wipes his eyes and hides his face in my chest when he sees Bruce.

"How long has he been standing there Zibaya" Antney mumbles. I sigh and shake my head.

"Just the last few, Lirota. Don't tell me you forgot how the cuddle part works, simply because you saw him" I tease.

"You are not happy with me at the moment but I am forgiven, can I pull my pants up and have as casual of a conversation as one can after their boyfriend saw them get their butt blistered by their sister," He asks. I kiss his forehead and nod.

Antney does his distraction technique to try and avoid actually talking about it. Bruce looks at me and I give him a ' you hurt him and I will murder you very slowly and painfully' look and ignore the science banter. I pick up a ball and start playing with Dum-e.

(mommy here yay) Dum-e says and soon they are all gathered around me.

"Antney, your bots still insist on calling me mommy" I whined playfully. He just laughs and tosses the ball back from where it went under a table.

"Well, you did help raise him. Don't you have somewhere to be though?" Antney asks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lirota - little brother  
> Zibaya- Big sister


	4. Bruce in trouble with Eliza, and Eliza helps Tony and bruce

Eliza Pov

 I did not come, to play therapist, or mother to my Brother's boyfriend, but I seem to have grown quite fond of him. He decided to run off to The Gambia, fearing New York had too much to lose. Tony spent the whole week worrying about him, I had to practically force-feed him and have Phil and Clint drag him to bed. Now, here I am wheeling into the room Jarvis said was his, prepared to lecture him, only to find he's out cold. I sigh and start looking for a place I can keep an eye on him without seeming creepy stalker-ish. I wind up settling at the start of his hallway.

 "J let me know if he wakes up and I don't notice, me and my other third, the least dangerous of the two, are gonna talk," I tell him.

 "Of course Miss, will that be all?" J asks. I give a slight nod.

 Once that is settled,  Isa and I start conversing on how we did things similarly once upon a time. We actually wound up getting in a pretty heated conversation about how we stayed in the wilderness instead of impoverished places. Yeah, I used to be just like him, but Jimithey gave me a reality check, so I will return the 'favor'.

 "Miss, Dr. Banner is awake, Shall I Input protocol 11-9-T-T-25?" J asks. I nod and turn my attention to Bruce's Room.

 "Jarvis said you wanted to talk to me, if it's because I worried Tony, I am sorry. I just worry sometimes that the Other Guy might come out, and level a city, again. So, If you could spare me the 'You need to Think before you act' speech it would be great," he snaps.

 "Well, you have more guts than most, but maybe, possibly, you should drop the attitude. I am not going to tell you, that you worried Tony, or even that you need to think before you act. I am going to tell you just how upset Tony and Hell even me, and that you can do better than just running off without a word, believe it or not, you are not the most powerful being out there or even the strongest, at least, if you told us where you went we could see if there was any threat you did not know about. A wise old man had this exact problem with me, so I will not act like the perfect picture of innocence, however, I will tell you that you do not need to be so guarded, I do not, In fact, Bite. What you walked in on? Yeah, that's the most you can expect from me, a good and sore backside," I inform him. He starts backing up. I let him, knowing for a fact how scary it can be, to face something this new. He tries the door and instantly realizes why I let him back up.

 "I-I am t-to, I-I did-didn't" he pleads quietly. I shake my head.

 "Sorry, Bruce, I wouldn't do this if I didn't see so much of me in you. I don't want you to get as far as I did before someone stepped in," I tell him softly, wheeling forward just enough that I could grab his wrist,"I won't be your Father if that's what you are worried about"

 I settled him over my lap and pulled him close enough he would not accidentally kick himself off. I place one hand on the small of his back and rested the other on his bottom. Not wanting to draw this out any longer than necessary I lift my hand and bring it down with a harsh 'Smack'.

 Whap Whap Whap Whap Whap

Whap Whack Whap WHAP WHAP

 "You left Tony and I(Whap) without so much as a word (Smack). You could have been in danger (Whap Whap Smack)" I lecture. I lift him up slightly to push his pants down.

 "N-No, Plea-Please" He stutters out.

 Splat Smack Smack SSmack SSMACK

Swap Swap Swack Smack Swat 

 "Ooow, Puh-lease, Noo m-more" he cries out squirming.

 "You really worried Tony (Smack Splat) and not because of the Other Guy (Smack Smack), but because You (Smack) could have been Hurt (Smack). It is ok to need Space (Smack Swatt) and to want to Help Others(Smack) but you need to be Careful (Swatt) AS WELL" I punctuate important parts with swats, before finally getting to the worst part and pulling his boxers down. I then laid Fifteen well-placed swats to his sit spots and thighs. I pull him into my lap for cuddles and whisper comforting words.

 

 I Play Middle-man setting up the rules for Tony and Bruce. It goes as follows;

 Tony's Rules 

 Serious

1\. Do not put self in unnecessary danger

2\. Eat at least 2 meals a day

3\. No Lab binges longer than 42 hours

 Middle 

1.No Drinking because upset

2\. Sleep at least 32 hours a week

Light

1\. No talking down to self

2\. No Antagonizing others unnecessarily

3\. Masks come down when just self and Bruce

 

Bruce's rules

Serious

1.No self-experimentation

2\. Do not self-injure

Middle

1\. No Running off without letting Tony or Eliza Know

2\. No Hiding away 

Light

1\. No talking down to self

2\. No pretending to be ok

3\. No lab binges longer than 42 hours


End file.
